Saga Evil
by AkariMichi
Summary: Inspirada en la Saga de los hermanos Kagamine. Cada capítulo es una canción. Mikey es príncipe, pero todos lo odian porqué lo quiere todo para él y si alguien está en su contra, muere. Que pasará con Mikey? Ligero yaoi, casi nada xD CAPÍTULO 4 Y ACABADO!
1. The Son of Evil

Bueno aquí llego con una de mis paranoias xDD es una de esas noches… que uno no duerme… y que le viene la inspiración de repente xDD Es un songfic basado en la saga evil de los hermanos Kagamine sólo que aquí no hay princesa sino príncipe.

Voy a morir con este fic, pero bueno… vale la pena intentarlo xDD.

Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen (Ya me gustaría… T.T)

Bueno, empiezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**THE SON OF EVIL**

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar…**

Esta es la historia de 4 hermanos tortugas mutantes: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelángelo y Donatello. Vivian en un país mutante y ellos eran los hijos de los reyes.

Se supone que el más mayor es el heredero del trono, pero Leonardo y Raphael tuvieron que irse a una guerra, por lo tanto, los dos renunciaron al trono. Donatello, que es el tercero más mayor, también renunció al trono, ya que decía que no se veía como príncipe, así que sólo queda Michelángelo** (N/A: Que peligro… XD)** quién fue el único que dijo que sí al trono. Donatello se quedó como un sirviente quien juró que siempre protegería a su querido hermano.

Pasaron los años y los ciudadanos no estaban nada contentos con su príncipe. El siempre quería el dinero sólo para él, videojuegos, cómics etc… y si alguien le desobedecía, le cortaría la cabeza.

Mickey se enamoró de la princesa del país vecino: April. Pero ella ya estaba comprometida con otro príncipe: Casey, el príncipe del otro lado del mar.

Mickey, muy enojado, dijo:

-Si ella no es para mi, no será para nadie. Prometo que la ruina, al país de la princesa vendrá.

En ese instante, declaró la guerra al país de la pelirroja, toda la ciudad quedó en llamas y la princesa fue asesinada.

Mikey estaba sentado, en su trono y con una gran sonrisa.

-Anda, pero si es la hora de la merienda!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, había una mujer con una armadura de rojo, sentada en un banco de la calle. Casey se le acercó.

-He oído que quieres venganza sobre el príncipe del país mutante.-Dijo éste.

-Sí. El mató a mi familia sin motivo alguno, necesito unos soldados, tampoco puedo luchar yo sola.- Dijo la chica, llamada Karai.

-Yo te ayudaré. Tengo mis soldados en el barco. También necesito venganza. Él mató a la mujer de mi vida, y tiene que pagar por esto- Dijo entre dientes.

Karai coge su espada y se va junto con Casey, declarando la guerra al país mutante.

Días después comenzó la guerra, no les costó nada ya que los ciudadanos se unieron al grupo de Karai por que no soportaban al príncipe.

Llegaron al castillo y vieron al príncipe muy tranquilo en su trono. Se acercó a Karai y se rió.

-Anda, pero si no es un hombre!

-Apresadlo!- Dijo Karai.

El príncipe no se resistió y lo llevaron a las mazmorras, donde al día siguiente, a las 3 de la tarde, le cortarían la cabeza, como el hizo con la pobre gente inocente.

Llegó la hora del juicio final y ya tenían al príncipe preparado para decapitarlo. El estaba muy tranquilo. Donnie, el sirviente, estaba muy triste, no paraba de saltarle las lágrimas.

Todo estaba en silencio, se oyen las campanas de las tres de la tarde y solo se oye una frase del príncipe, su última frase:

-Anda! Pero si es la hora de la merienda!- Y se oye como su vida llegó a su fin.

Minutos después, todo ya estaba vacío, solo había una silueta de una tortuga, de rodillas, que no paraba de llorar, con un frasco en la mano con un papel dentro.

-Donnie…no...porque hiciste eso?

**En el presente…**

-Yay! Es la hora de la merienda!- Grita una tortuga, corriendo por toda la guarida, mientras otra, le pega una colleja en la cabeza.

-Idiota! Si comimos hace diez minutos!- Dice Raph.

- No cambiarás Michelángelo…- Dice el líder del grupo.

-Pero…es que tengo hambre! Jo…-Dijo Mickey

Donnie lo único que hizo fue mirar a Mickey con una sonrisa en su rostro. ''No ha cambiado en cuanto a comida, Mickey''

**Continuará**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, hay continuación. El próximo capi se titula ''The servant of the evil'' que quiere decir ''El sirviente de la maldad''

Sólo os digo que en este capi se ve la historia desde el punto de vista de Donnie y se hace todo más entendible.

Mañana si eso lo cuelgo :D

Raph: Y yo qué? No salgo en el fic?

Kiseki: Tu ya saldrás en otro que ya sales en muchos ¬¬

Raph: GRRRR ¬¬

Mikey: Y yo porque tengo que hacer de malo? T.T

Kiseki: Queréis parar de quejaros y esperar al próximo epi? ¬¬


	2. The Servant of the Evil

Wiiii muchas gracias por los reviews :3

**Reki-zen:** Bueno xDD es así el papel que le tocó a Mike y que bien que te haya gustado! ^^

**Tari Elik: ** Jo… lo acertaste en casi todo (hay algunas cosas en que fallaste emm?) en cuanto lo del yaoi… ten paciencia xDDD mas adelante saldrá, además de que dije que sería muy poco, casi nada! Y lo de los cómics y eso… es una parida hecha por mi xDDDD.

**Cloeh: **Jaja me encanta Vocaloid! La verdad es que tenía pensado darle el papel de Kaito a Leo pero es que pensé: no serian hermanos! Jaja, sí, tengo pensados hacer un Regret Message y un Re-Birthday. No te preocupes por leo, tengo pensado hacer otro songfic de Vocaloid con leo xDDD. Que ilu que te haya gustado la idea ^^

Bueno en este capi y en el siguiente voy a poner las canciones xDD

Si la pongo en **negrita **es la canción

Si la pongo en _**negrita cursiva**_ es que están cantando al mismo tiempo que canta otra persona.

Aquí todo se va a hacer más explicativo y la historia se centra más en Donnie.

Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen (ya me gustaria... T.T)

Bueno, empiezo xDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The Servant of the Evil**

_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… en algún lugar…**_

**Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente**

**destino dividido, lamento de gemelos**

**sólo para poder protegerte a ti**

**me llegué a convertir en malvado.**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… en algún lugar…_

**Tal como lo esperaba, nosotros nacimos**

**bajo la bendición de las campanas sagradas**

**pero el egoísmo de algunos adultos,**

**logró dividir, nuestro destino en dos.**

Habían cuatro pequeñas tortuguitas, jugando en su jardín del castillo, todos estaban muy felices pero… la felicidad no duró mucho. Un día, cuando ellos tenían 10 años, decidieron poner al hermano mayor, Leonardo, de rey, pero él no quiso, pues había una guerra y quería combatirla, el segundo más mayor, Raphael, dijo lo mismo que Leonardo y ése mismo día, se fueron a la guerra mientras que quisieron que Donatello fuera el rey, pero él no quiso, dijo que no se veía capaz de hacerlo, así que se quedó con el puesto de sirviente y Mikey, el más pequeño de los 4 hermanos, se quedó con el de rey. El no quería, en verdad no quería que los 4 se separaran, pues quería estar más con ellos.

-Donnie…- Dijo Mikey.

-Digame…-Contestó

-Algun dia…volveremos a estar juntos los 4?- Preguntó el rey.

Donnie sonrió –Claro que sí! Y volveremos a jugar juntos- Aunque lo que dijo, no fue verdad.

Mikey sonrió.

**Incluso si todo el mundo llegara**

**a convertirse en nuestro enemigo**

**yo solo quiero protegerte**

**para que vuelva tu sonrisa.**

Donnie juró que daría hasta su vida, sólo para proteger a Mikey.

Pasaron 5 años y aún no habían vuelto sus hermanos de la guerra.

Un dia, Mikey estaba sentado, en una silla, mirando por la ventana muy triste como pasaba la gente por la calle, habían hermanos que jugaban, tomaban helado, etc… Donnie, al verlo así, tuvo una idea. Bajo corriendo a la cocina, cortó un trozo de sandía y se la comió. Se puso detrás de un soldado que estaba en la calle y le empezó a tirar pepitas sin que él se diera cuenta. Mientras el soldado se giraba para ver si había alguien, Donnie se escondía.

Mikey lo vio todo y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Donnie, al verlo reír, sonrió.

Donnie volvió a subir y se fue al lado de Mikey mientras él le da un grande abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, por hacerme sonreir.- Dijo el rey.

Donnie sólo correspondió al abrazo.

-No nos separaremos nunca, verdad? Siempre estarás conmigo, y me harás reír como hoy?- Preguntó Mikey

-Claro que sí! Nunca, nunca nos separaremos.- Sonrió el sirviente.

**Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente**

**destino dividido, lamento de gemelos**

**sólo para poder protegerte a ti**

**me llegué a convertir en malvado.**

Y pasaron los días…

**Cuando visité el país vecino, **

**vi a una hermosa chica de verde pasando**

**su voz y su sonrisa me hipnotizaron**

**tanto que caí encima de un pronto amor.**

El príncipe y el sirviente se fueron a visitar el país vecino. Donnie estaba mirando unas tiendas y una hermosa voz le hizo girarse y mirar para la dueña de la voz.

-Ohh Casey, que hermoso detalle por tu parte!- Dijo la princesa de ese país

-Estas flores son únicas en mi tierra, princesa April- Dijo el príncipe del otro lado del mar.

La princesa sonrió dulcemente.

Después la princesa miró a Donnie y le sonrió. Donnie bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo para que la princesa no viera lo sonrojado que estaba

-''Q-que bella es…''- Pensó.

**Pero la princesa quería a la chica**

**lejos de aquí y sin poder respirar**

**si ese es su deseo, lo haré realidad,**

**pero… por qué estoy llorando así? **

Mikey se dio cuenta de todo, es verdad que él se había enamorado de la princesa pero no quería perder a su hermano porque también le amaba.

-Donnie…- Dijo muy serio el príncipe.

-Digame- contestó el sirviente.

-Voy a declarar la guerra al país de la pelirroja y tú te encargarás de asesinarla. –Mikey.

Don se quedó pálido ante las palabras del príncipe pero no desobedeció y hizo lo que le mandó.

Mientras duró la guerra, Don se llevó a April a lo más profundo del bosque. Ella creía que estaban huyendo juntos, hasta que se pararon en mitad del bosque.

-Don, porqué nos paramos?- Dice la princesa.

Don estaba delante de ella, dándole la espalda, y entonces, sacó un cuchillo. La princesa gritó y salió corriendo, pero la mala suerte la siguió, tropezó y se calló, justo en ese momento, don la atravesó, dándole fin a la vida de la princesa.

Unos días después, don vio un cartel con la foto de la princesa y que decía: _''Princesa asesinada''_. Se fue corriendo a la habitación y se puso a llorar.

**Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente**

**destino dividido, guiados por sentimientos**

**la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor**

**por fin veo tu risa, tu inocente sonrisa.**

-Mi señor, aquí traigo la merienda.-Dice Don, con una bandeja y una pizza. **(N/A: Tenía que ponerlo xDDDD)**

- Ahhhh pizza!-Dijo Mikey, sonriendo dulcemente y cogiendo un trozo de la pizza.

Don, lo único que hace, es mirarle sonriendo –''Por fin le veo sonreír de verdad''- Pensó.

Mikey le miró y le ofreció un trozo de la pizza.- Venga Donnie, di ahhhh…

Donnie rió y abrió la boca mordiendo un trozo de la pizza.

**Quizás este país pronto sea derrumbado**

**por los ciudadanos a los que hiciste sufrir**

**eso es lo que merecemos, es el destino**

**pero yo asumiré con toda la culpa.**

La guerra ya había empezado en el país de los mutantes y Donnie miró por la ventana, vio a Karai y se dio cuenta de que sólo querían asesinar al príncipe y eso no lo toleraría.

Donnie cogió a Mikey de la mano quien estaba preocupado, pues no quería morir.

-Mikey, no te preocupes, no vas a morir.- Le sonrió

**Ahora tienes que cambiarte aquí está mi ropa**

**póntela de inmediato y huye de aquí**

**todo estará bien, somos gemelos**

**te aseguro que nadie lo notará.**

Don se empezó a quitar la ropa y cogió del armario del príncipe una, se empezó a vestir y se quedo igualito que el príncipe.

-Ahora, toma mi ropa.- Se la da al príncipe.

-Pero…pero… me lo prometiste! Me prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos!.- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Y no nos separaremos Mikey. Porque sé, que algún día estaremos juntos. Y no solo tú y yo, si no también Leo y Raph. Estaremos los cuatro juntos de nuevo y no nos separaremos nunca. Tú solo espera, ya verás..- Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano.

Se oyen a los soldados acercarse. Don empuja a Mikey a un armario.

-Ni se te ocurra salir hasta que nos vallamos, vale?-Don

**Yo seré la princesa y tú la fugitiva**

**destino dividido, gemelos en llanto**

**si tu eres malvada lo seré yo también**

**pues tu misma sangre corre por mis venas.**

-''Yo soy el que pagará esto, también soy malvado porque su misma sangre corre por mis venas''.- Sonríe mientras le arrestan.

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar**

**existió el reino de la traidora inhumanidad**

**y ese lugar era gobernado por**

**mi pequeña, hermosa y querida hermana.**

En la calle ya, toda la gente estaba preparada para la muerte del príncipe.

Él ya estaba preparado para su muerte.

Mikey estaba entre la gente, intentado llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano para pararlo todo y decir la verdad, pero no pudo, había demasiada gente.

**Incluso si todo el mundo llegara**

_**Al final la hora llegó**_

**a convertirse en nuestro enemigo**

_**las campanas anuncian el fin de la bruja**_

**yo solo quiero protegerte**

_**y sin mirar ella a ningún lado**_

**para que vuelva tu sonrisa**

_**tú hablaste mi línea.**_

Donnie sonrió.

-Anda! Pero si ya es la hora de la merienda!

Se queda todo en silencio, mientras ven la muerte de su príncipe.

-NOOOO!- Mikey.

**Tu eres la princesa y yo tu sirviente**

**destino dividido, lamento de gemelos**

**sólo para poder protegerte a ti**

**me llegué a convertir en malvado.**

Mikey estaba de rodillas, llorando, mirando al suelo, abrazando un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un papel dentro.

-Donnie…no…porque lo hiciste…-Dijo entre sollozos.

**Y si alguna vez volvemos a nacer, quiero que juegues conmigo, otra vez.**

Donnie, antes de su muerte, pensó una cosa. Que si alguna vez vuelve a nacer, lo único que desea es estar con sus tres hermanos, Leo, Raph y Mike y que no se separen nunca más.

_**En el presente…**_

-Kyaaa! Socorro! Leo, Don! Alguno de los dos! Ayuda!- Dice Mike, corriendo por toda la guarida siendo perseguido por Raph.

-Muere!- Dice éste.

-Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Leo.

-Este maldito… me ha roto la hamaca!- Dice Raph muy cabreado.

-Fue sin querer, de verdad!- Mike.

-No te voy a perdonar!- Estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Mikey para pegarle hasta que Don, se puso delante de éste.

-Ya vale Raph, si lo hizo sin querer, lo hizo sin querer, no le des más vueltas!- Dice Donnie.

-Pero… Aggg vale, pero a la próxima…- Cierra sus puños y se va.

-Donnie!-le abraza.- Muchas gracias.

-De nada, pero a la próxima no te pienso ayudar, que siempre te metes en líos hombre!- Dice la tortuga tecnológica.

-Intentaré no meterme más en líos, ok?- Dice Mike, sonriendo.

-Ok, te creo.- Sonríe Don.

-''Te dije que te protegería y que te haría reír, pero veo que la risa ya vuelve por sí sola''- Piensa Don, mientras cierra los ojos.

**Continará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y el próximo epi… ''Regret Message'' que quiere decir ''Mensaje de lamento''

Os adelanto un poco, aquí Mike está en el mar, recordando todo su pasado y lamentándose de haber sido tan estúpido. Así que desea a la vida otra oportunidad.

Don: Kya! No puede ser, muero?

Kiseki: Siii! =D

Don: Eres mala, muy mala T.T

Mikey: *Abraza a don* Muchas gracias hermanitoo por sacrificarte por mi =3

Don: Ya, déjame, me estás dando la lata todo el rato. Por cierto, y Raph y Leo?

En otro lugar… se ven a Leo y Raph en la playa, tomando el sol, bebiendo un refresco y con gafas de sol.

Kiseki: E-esperad! Dije que no saldríais en el fic pero no dije que estuvierais de vacaciones!


	3. Regret Message

Buahhhh lo sientoo mucho por retrasarme es que he estado el finde ocupadiisima por que me fui a un hotel y no tuve tiempo T.T pero he vuelto =D y ahora con la parte de Regret Message.

Bueno solo he de decir que en esta parte hay muchos flashbacks XDDDD y que todo se centra en Mikey.

**Zahara:** Jaja es que ya dije que lo de la pizza era una parida xDDDD y bueno, todas tus preguntas se resolverán en este capítulo :3

**Cloeh: **awwww muchas gracias por el video, me dio muchiisimas ideas :3 aunque la letra de la canción ya la tenía preparada xD. Regret Message tambien es mi favorita de la saga (aparte de servant of the evil xD)

**Juanis: **Si si, tu migraña te dejo pensar xDDD ya ves si es bonito *-*

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría T.T)

Bueno, empecemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Regret Message**

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar…**

_Flashback_

Se puede observar dos siluetas en la orilla del mar.

-Como te puedes creer esa historia? Realmente crees que esto puede hacer realidad tus deseos?-Pregunta Mikey.

-Le gustaría intentarlo, príncipe?- Pregunta el sirviente, con una sonrisa.

-No necesito intentarlo en algo tan inútil como eso.- Mikey se cruza de brazos.

Donnie baja la mirada.

-Ademas… yo ya te tengo a ti para satisfacer mis deseos, verdad?- Mikey sonrie.

Donnie le mira y sonrie.-Verdad-.

_Fin Flashback_

**Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño puerto**

**había una niña que no se podía mover**

**una historia existió, en un gran océano**

**la leyenda de mil mares.**

Mikey está en la orilla del mar, con un pequeño frasco de cristal y dentro un papel. Mete sus pies dentro del mar.

**Pide un deseo una nueva ilusión**

**escríbelo en un papel**

**dentro de un frasco habienta si temor**

**el océano te lo hará realidad.**

_Flashback_

-Has oído esa historia?- Pregunta Donnie a Mikey.

-Cual?-Mikey

-Dicen que si metes en un pequeño frasco un papel con un deseo, y lo lanzas al mar, se cumple!-Dice muy sonriente, Don.

-Menuda tontería!-Mike se cruza de brazos.

_En el mar…_

-Donnie…que es lo que deseas?- Pregunta el príncipe, sentado en la arena.

-Siempre deseo que el príncipe cambie su humor infantil.-Don ríe.

-Ehh!-Dice molesto Mikey.

-Jaja era broma. -Sonríe Don

**Que la fe que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar**

**y el deseo que contiene pueda en el brotar**

**en silencio se desvanecerá**

**hacia las olas del mar.**

-La verdad… es que siempre deseo que el príncipe sea feliz.-Don mira a Mike.

-Si es lo que deseas…entonces quédate a mi lado…porque sólo cuando Donnie está conmigo…es cuando realmente estoy feliz…

-Ya veo… si yo faltara…seria relevado- Don mira al cielo

_Fin Flashback_

**Todo lo recuerdo, siempre estabas junto a mi**

**pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir**

**y con todo tu amor, mis deseos cumpliste**

**dejando tu dolor atrás.**

Mikey empieza a recordar cuando Donnie le hizo reír con lo de la sandía o cuando le hacía cosquillas o cuando le contaba historias que le encantaban, aunque no lo reconociera.

Piensa que fue muy egoísta, que hizo sufrir mucho a su hermano, realmente le dolía mucho hacerlo, pero no sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos.

_Flashback_

Donnie llega al castillo todo lleno de sangre y Mikey se asusta.

-Creo…creo que te asuste. Lo siento.- Don sonríe.

-Donnie…- Dice preocupado Mikey.

Unos minutos después, Don estaba llorando en su habitación, con el cartel de la princesa muerta, pero también se puede ver a Mikey, al lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared y mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento…-Dice casi llorando Mikey.

Unos días después, un soldado llega corriendo al castillo.

-Príncipe… tengo una mala noticia…-Dice el soldado.

-Dime…-Dice Mikey.

-Leo y Raph…han muerto…los han asesinado en la guerra…-Dice el soldado.

-QUEEEEE? NOOO! NOO!-Mikey se pone de rodillas y llora muy desesperadamente. Donnie se pone al mismo nivel que Mikey y le abraza. Él también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, príncipe, te dije que volverían pero no ha sido así… soy un mentiroso…-Dice Don, intentando que no se note que está llorando.

-Déjalo Donnie, ya se sabía que iba a pasar esto…

_Fin Flashback_

**Mi vida nunca lo podra remediar**

**comprendo que estube mal**

**deseo a la vida otra oportunidad**

**mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar.**

Mikey está sujetando fuertemente el pequeño frasco.

-Deseo a la vida otra oportunidad…- Y entonces, tira al agua el frasco, viendo como se aleja lentamente.

**Que la fé que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar**

**manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad**

**con mis lágrimas yo te ruego**

**hacia las olas del mar.**

Mikey sigue observando cómo se aleja el frasco.

_Flashback_

Todo el mundo ya estaba preparado para la muerte del príncipe que en realidad era Donatello.

-Donnie, no!.- Mikey intentaba llegar pero no pudo, había demasiada gente.

Donnie sólo sonríe, dice su última frase y llega a su fin.

_Fin Flashback_

Mikey sonríe, pero a los poco segundos se puso a llorar desesperadamente, se pone de rodillas, mojándoselas con el agua del mar y con la cara tapada con las manos.

**Que la fé que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar**

**manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad**

**en silencio se desvanecerá**

**hacia las olas del mar.**

-Lo siento…- Dice Mikey.- Lo siento… LO SIENTO!.- Esto último, lo dice chillando, mientras recuerda las sonrisas que le hacia Donnie.

**Que la fé que hay en ti, tu frasco pueda llevar**

**llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma**

**si pudiera lograr volver a nacer…**

-Dios…te lo ruego…si…si yo volviera a nacer…-Dice Mikey, mientras llora.

-Estaría bien que… estuviéramos los cuatro juntos otra vez… sin separarnos nunca.- Donnie.

Mikey se gira, pero no ve nada, sabía que era producto de su imaginación y sonríe.

-No es así?.-Sonríe.- Pero… también… deseo que… en mi próxima vida yo… quiero ser una buena persona, bueno… tortuga. Alegre, graciosa… y que haga sonreír a la gente… quiero ser muy activo. -Mikey mira al cielo y unos segundos después, se aleja del mar.

**En el presente…**

Mikey despierta de, al parecer, una pesadilla, porque estaba muy agitado y sudado. Era de noche, y, cuando tiene una pesadilla, ya no puede dormir solo. Se va a la habitación de Donatello.

-Donnie…-Dice Mikey, acercándose a su cama.

Don despierta.-Que pasa Mikey?-

-He vuelto a tener una pesadilla…-Dice casi llorando.

Don se tira para un lado, dándole hueco a Mikey y éste se estira en la cama y se abraza a Don.

-Y que ha sido esa pesadilla?-Pregunta la tortuga tecnológica.

-Pues… estaba en el mar con un frasco de cristal y dentro un papel que llevaba un deseo y lo tiro al mar.

-Y eso es una pesadilla?

-Espera! Lo peor es que… es que…que…-Mikey se duerme, estaba llorando y el sueño le venció.

Don sonríe.- Lo peor es que estaba muerto, verdad?. Menos mal que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en aquella vida y que nuestro deseo se hizo realidad, incluido el tuyo. Has cambiado mucho, Mikey, y eso me ha gustado.- Don abraza a Mikey y se duerme.

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya esta! Ahora falta el último capítulo que se llama ''Re-Birthday'' que quiere decir ''Nuevo cumpleaños''

Bueno aquí se centra la historia nuevamente en Donnie y aquí… bueno…ya lo veréis que si lo explico lo estropeo todo xDDDDD

Mikey: creo… creo que voy a llorar T^T

Kiseki: Estas llorando…

Mikey: aishhh pobre de mí! Y de Don! Y de Leo!

Kiseki: n_ñ''

Raph: y yo qué?

Mikey: a mí no me das mucha pena rafita ^^

Raph: grrr! Muere! *mikey sale corriendo y raph detrás de él*

Mikey: era broma, era broma! ToT


	4. ReBirthday

Waaaaa. Siento mucho el retraso T.T es que me fui una semana de vacaciones y me quede sin ordena y encima también me toca cuidar de mi hermano xDDDD pero aquí llega la última parte de la historia ^^ espero que os guste =3.

Esta es la de Re-Birthday y trata de que Donnie, después de su muerte, va al infierno y empieza a pensar en todo lo que hizo =3

Juanis: Jaja me alegro que te guste y sobre lo del yaoi… explico: mikey estaba muy enamorado de donnie (ya se dice en el segundo capi cuando manda a matar a april) y donnie también de él porque nunca se separaba de él, y encima se sacrificó por el x333.

Cloeh: Jaja me alegro que te haya gustado x3. Lo del fic de leo, no, no es de unistall xDDD ya lo veras =3.

Zahara: Todas las respuestas a tu pregunta están en este capi así que ya verás ^^ y me alegro que te haya gustado =P.

El disclaimer ya se sabe de sobra no? XDDD

Aquí no pongo la canción así que será cortito xD

Bueno, empiezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV DON**

Abro muy lentamente mis ojos, estaba tumbado boca arriba. Lo último que recuerdo es que me hice pasar por Mikey y me mataron. Dónde estoy? Que hago aquí? Todo estaba muy oscuro y hacia frio. No podía ver nada, ni tampoco escuchar.

Todo el cielo era gris pero podía ver un umbral y en el umbral había una llave, pero no la podía alcanzar.

De pronto, algo escuche y por fin, vi una figura. Se me quedaron los ojos como platos cuando vi que esa figura me era muy familiar. Ella me empezó a hablar.

-Tu crimen nunca se podrá olvidar, tú sufrirás y la culpa la pagarás ya.- Dijo la chica de la que un tiempo me enamoré: April.

De pronto, por la cabeza me pasaron muchos, muchos recuerdos con Mikey, los momentos en que reíamos, llorábamos…

Quiero detener mi pecado, pero solo puedo ver como lloro por quererlo reponer, esa es la razón por la que yo sufro. Quiero…quiero volver a esos días donde yo reía.

Mis muñecas… no las puedo mover… veo que tengo unas esposas de un color rojo. Probablemente por la sangre que derramamos de gente inocente. En mis pies puedo ver cadenas de un color azul. Probablemente por la gente a la que hicimos llorar.

De pronto, oigo como alguien estaba cantando. Esa voz… esa voz la conocía. Pero no sé por qué me viene a cantar…

Vuelvo a mirar la llave que hay en el umbral y aun sigue sin moverse. De nuevo, escucho esa voz. Me encantaba esa canción… y notaba como todo lo que sufría, me sanaba.

Esa hermosa canción, tenía algo de especial, pero, ahora es mi canción, una canción para mí, una melodía de amor para mi alma.

Ahora ya podía reconocer esa voz. Era Mikey. Gritaba y gritaba pero no oía decir mi nombre. Por lo que veo, el está en la superficie, cantando algo muy triste.

Desde la abertura de ese umbral, una luz brilló, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Qué será?- Me pregunté.

Vi caer un pequeño frasco de cristal. Pude cogerlo sin problemas y abrirlo. Había un mensaje dentro y lo leí.

En el mensaje decía.

''Mi querido hermano se sacrificó por mí. Me siento tan…culpable. Lo único que quiero es poder verlo de nuevo… estoy triste…solo…yo…yo...sé que no revivirá pero…me gustaría volver a nacer…para estar con Donnie…por que le amo…le amo demasiado… y para estar con Leo y Rapha…y me gustaría cambiar de actitud, ser más activo, sociable, amable, gracioso… todo menos malo… por favor…te lo ruego… concédeme este deseo…

Mikey''

Sin darme cuenta, se me escapó una sonrisa.

-Vaya, al parecer sí que creía en la leyenda- Pensé.

Oigo un ruido del cielo, miro y veo como la llave comenzó a girar y April me volvió a hablar.

-Tus pecados no puedo borrar y quiero tenerte en el infierno. Sin embargo todo el mar habló, es la orden de un superior. Vamos a cambiar todo lo sucedido en el proceso. Le concederemos el deseo… a tu hermano… Pero…yo no me quedaré así. Todos olvidaremos lo que pasó menos tú. Tú lo vas a recordar todo. Esa será tu tortura.- Me dijo y de pronto empezó a cambiar. Vi como su vestido se transformaba en un pantalón marrón claro y en una camisa de manga corta lila. Su pelo se recogió en un moño y me sonrió.

También vi como me miraba el príncipe del otro lado del mar, Casey, con una sonrisa y también cambió. Su armadura se transformó en una camisa ajustada sin manga roja y los pantalones de chándal azules. Su pelo hasta los hombros.

De pronto, oí una voz que me resultó muy familia y me gire hacia ella. No pude evitar que se me cayeran unas pocas lágrimas al ver a mis dos hermanos, Leo y Raph.

-Después de tu agonía, serás feliz sólo renaciendo.- Leo

-Hoy será nuestro nuevo cumpleaños, vivámoslo contentos.- Raph me guiña un ojo.

Veo que todo a mí alrededor se vuelve de color y veo una figura de espaldas en frente de mi. Era Mike. Me voy corriendo hacia él, extiendo una mano y…

Abro los ojos y veo que soy una pequeña tortuguita al lado de mis cuatro hermanos, no pude evitar sonreír y dormirme al lado de ellos.

Días mas tardes, tuvimos un pequeño accidente, que nos cambió las vidas… **(N/A: Ya sabeis lo que pasa, no? xDDD)**

**FIN POV DON**

**15 años después…**

-Yahooo!- Mikey estaba con su monopatín correteando por toda la guarida.

-Mikey, puedes parar! Vas a destrozar toda la guarida!- Raph.

-A ti lo que te preocupa es que te destroce tu saquito de boxeo verdad raphaaa?- Mikey rie.

-Grrrr ya verás cuando te pille.- Raph empieza a perseguir a Mikey.

-Chicos, parad ya anda…-Leo suspira.- Siempre están igual.

Donnie no pudo evitar sonreír. ''Parece que su deseo se cumplió'' pensó. Apoyó su cabeza con una mano. ''Espero que esto no cambie nunca, quiero estar para siempre al lado de ellos y sobre todo, al de Mikey, porqué siempre le protegeré.''

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juas juas ya acabe por fin el fic =P a ver cuál será el próximo.

Mikey: Espero que no sea trágico T.T

Kiseki: No, no lo será pero… vosotros dos! *señalo a raph y leo*

Leo/Raph: Que?

Kiseki: Vosotros no habeís salido casi en mi fic casi que… en el próximo fijo que tendréis mas protagonismo jujujujujujuju

Donnie: A saber que hará con ellos…

Kiseki: Quien sabe… *Cara de mala* jujuju =D


End file.
